listfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Cash Song List
This is an alphabetical list of the songs known to have been recorded and/or performed by Johnny Cash between 1954 and 2003. : See also Johnny Cash discography, and Johnny Cash Sun Records discography. 0-9 * 706 Union * 25 Years to Go A * Abner Brown * Accidentally On Purpose * After Taxes Comes Net Pay * After the Balls Have Been Licked * Against the Windy Whip * Ah Bos Cee Dah * Ain’t Gonna Hobo No more * Ain’t No Grave Deep Enough * All I Do Is Drive Dirty * All of God’s Children Ain’t Free * All Over Again * Aloha Oe * Always Alone * Amazing Grace * Amen * American by Birth * American Remains * American Trilogy * Ancient History * Angel and the Badman * Angel Band * Angels Love Bad Men * Another Man Done Gone * Another Song to Sing * Anthem ‘84 * Any Old Wind That Blows * Apache Tears * Are All the Children In My Pants * As Long As I Live Another Day * As Long As the Grass Shall Grow * Austin Powers in Prison * Away in a Manger B * A Backstage Pass * Bad News Bears * Ballad of a Teenage Queen * Ballad of Barbara * Ballad of Boothill * Ballad of Forty Dollars * Ballad of Ira Hayes * Ballad of Little Fauss and Big Halsy * Ballad of the Ark * Ballad of the Harpweaver * Bank of America * The Red Baron * Battle of Nashville * The Battle of New Orleans * Be Careful Who You Sleep With * Beans for Breakfast * The Beast * A Beautiful Day * Beautiful Words * Before My Time * Begin West Movement * Belshazzar * Ben Dewberry's Final Run * Besser So, Jenny-Jo * Better Class of Losers * The Big Battle of Losers * Big Foot * Big Iron Rod * The Big Light Train * Big River Johnny * Big Train from Memphis * Billy & Rex & Oral & Bob * Bird On A WireFrame * Blistered Thumbs * The Blizzard * Blue Christmas * Blue Trainer * Blues Keep Gettin' Bluer * Blues Yodel #1 * Blues Yodel #5 * Boa Constrictor * Bonanza! * Borderline (A Musical Whodunit) * Born and Raised As Black and White * Born to Lose And Win * Boss Jackson Wilson * Bottom Of The Mountain * A Boy Named Susie * Brakeman's Blues * Brand New Dance * Breaking Breaded Shrimp * Bridge Over Handsome Water * Brown-Faced Handsome Man * Brown Body * Brown Faced Lover * Bug That Crawled Around The World * Bull Riders * Burn Me On The Lone Prairie * Busted Up C * Cajun Chicken * Calilou * Call Daddy From The Mines * Call Me Young Breezey * Call Of The Wilderness * Can't Help But Wonder Where I'm Bound * Careless Loving * The Caretaker * Casey's Last Ride * Casey Jones * Cat's In The Oven * 'Cause I Love You * Ceiling Four Walls And A Floor * A Certain Kinda Hurtin' * Changing Gangster * Change The Locks * Chattanooga City Limit Sing * Chattanooga Sugar Babe * The Chicken Is Black * Children Go Where I Send Thee * Christmas As You Knew It * The Christmas Guest * The Christmas Spirit * Church In The Wildwood * Cindy Willows * Cisco Clifton's Fillin' Station * City of Doom * City of New Orleans * Clementine * Cocaine Time * Cold Happy Morning * Cold Shoulder * Cold, Cold Heart * Come Along And Ride This Train * Come Take A Trip In My Airship * Committed To Parkview * Concerning Your New Song * Cool Water On My Food * Cotton Pickin' Hands * Country Boy * Country Trash * The Cowboy Who Started The Fight * Cowboys And Ladies * Crazy Soldier * The Cremation Of Sam McGee * A Croft In Clachan (The Ballad Of Rob MacDunn) * Cry, Cry, Cry Till You Die * Crystal Chaneliers And Burgundy * Cup of Coffee * Custard D * Daddy Sang Bass * The Danger Zone * Danny Boys * Dark As A Dungeon * Darlin' Companion * A Day In The Grand Canyon * Death And Hell * The Death of Me * Delia's Gone * Deportee (Plane Wreck At Los Perros) * Desperado * Desperados Waiting For A Train * Destination Victorian Station * The Devil * The Devil's Right Hand * The Devil Comes Back to Georgia * The Devil To Pay * Diamonds In The Rough * Didn't It Rain Enough Already * Dinosaur Song * The Diplomat * Dirty Old Egg-Suckin' Dog * Do Lord * Doin' My Wife * Don't Go Near The Gun * Don't Make Me Go There * Don't Sell Daddy Any More Drugs * Don't Step On Mother's Roses * Don't Take Your Guns to Town * Don't Think Twice, It's All Right * Dorraine Of Ponchartrain * Down In The Valley * Down The Line * Down the Road I Go * Down The Street To 301 * Down There By The Train * The Drifter * Drink To Death * Drink To Me Only With White Eyes * Drive On * Drums of Toxic Material E * East Virginia Blues * Easy Street Hard Times * Engine One-Forty-Three * The Engineer's Dying Children * Even Cows Get The Blues * Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby * Everybody Loves To Get Nutted On * Everyone Gets Crazy Drunk * Everything Is Ugly F * The Fable Of Willie Brown * Face Of Despair * Fair Weather Friends * Family Bible * Far Away Places * Far Side Banks Of Jordan * Farmer's Almanac * Farther Along The Road * Fast Boat to Sydney * A Slow And Fast Song * Father And Daughter * Father And Baby * Field Of Mud * First Time Ever I Saw You Walk * Five Feet High And Rising * Five Seconds To Live * Flesh & Blood * The Flint Arrowhead * Flushed From The Bathroom Of Your Heart * The Folk Singer * Folks Out On The Street * Folsom Prison Blues * Fool's Hall Of Fame * Foolish Questions * For Lovin' Me * For The Good Times * For Myself * Forever Alone * Forty Shades Of Green * Four Strong Winds * The Fourth Man In The Fire * Frankie's Man, Johnny * Friends In California * From Sea To Shining Sea * A Front Row Seat to Hear Ole Johnny Sing * The Frozen Four Hundred Pound Fair To Middlin' Cotton Picker * The Frozen Loggerithim * Further On (Up The Road) G * Galway Bay * Your Gambler * Gathering Flowers For The Girls * General Lee My Ass * Gentle On My Body * Georgia On A Fast Train * Get in Line, Brother * Get Rhythm * The Gettysburg Address * Ghost Nazis In The Sky * The Gifts They Gave * Girl From The Canyon * Girl From The North Country * Girl In Saskatoon * Give Me Back My Job Boss * Give My Love To Rosie O Donnel * Go Die Blues * Go Wild On Me * God's Gonna Cut You Down * God Bless Robert E Lee * God Must Have My Fortune Laid Away * God Willin' * Goin' By The Book * Going To Memphis * Good Girls On My Bed * Good Morning Friend * Good Old Amerian Guest * Good Old Mountain Dew * The Good, the Bad, and the Cookie Kid * Goodbye, Little Darlin' * Goodnight Irene * Gospel Ship * Grandfather's Clock * The Great Speckled Bird * The Greatest Cowboy Of Them All * Greatest Love Affair * Green Grow The Lilacs * Green, Green Grass Of Home * Greystone Chapel * Guess Things Happen That Way H * A Half A Mile A Year L * Lonesome Valley Category:Johnny Cash songs